


A Pleasant Surprise

by TheHogwartsJedi



Series: A Quiet Night in the Library [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHogwartsJedi/pseuds/TheHogwartsJedi
Summary: Evie gets a strange text message from Cullen while she is away at a Library Conference.  What surprises could it hold for her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with the continuing adventures of Evie and her two men Cullen and Alistair. As always I do not own any of the Dragon Age characters. I am just borrowing them for a little bit of fun. Also, Tin Lizzy's is a real restaurant here in Atlanta. If you ever get a chance to go to any of the locations, I highly recommend it. Tin Lizzy's is a great place for Mexican. It's a tradition to go to it every DragonCon. 
> 
> Any way, I hope you enjoy this latest installment of the Quiet Night in the Library and that this makes up for me not posting in a while. Also, this is going to be in third person instead of my typical first person writing. It just seemed to fit this short story better than first person did. Enjoy everyone!!!

Evie sighed as she walked into her hotel room and kicked off her dress flats. It had been a long day for her and she was finally glad to be out of her shoes. Evie was in Atlanta, Georgia for the American Library Association’s Midwinter Conference. It was a day filled with meeting with sales representatives, going to different panels on the various new programs to help Reference Librarians like herself help patrons, and wandering around the vendor’s hall. The vendor’s hall was Evie’s favorite part. She had to return to her hotel room three different times to carry all of the free books she had received from the various publishers. Not to mention all of the few swag from bookmarks to even a Library date stamp scarf one vendor had been giving away. While she really wasn’t thrilled about having to ship all of this back home. She was thrilled to have it all. 

As Evie tossed her bag on her bed, her phone chimed its text message alert for what seemed like the one hundredth time today. For the past two days Alistair had been texting photos of what he and Cullen were doing without her. Alistair seemed to love sending her photos of him and Cullen eating at her favorite restaurant and going to her favorite bookstore. 

She grabbed her phone out of her bag to see this time it was a message from Cullen. “Check your email,” Evie read out loud. 

Shrugging, Evie walked over to her suitcase and pulled out her laptop. She pressed the power button to boot up the computer. As she waited she began debating on if she wanted to get something to eat. Some of the other Librarians had recommended Tin Lizzy’s a local Mexican Restaurant but she wasn’t sure if she really wanted to go back out just to get something. Room service would be so much easier. 

Once her computer was up, Evie quickly opened up Chrome and logged into her email. There at the top was an email from Cullen with a video attachment. The message tagline said For Evie and the message itself said watch with headphones on. Rolling her eyes, Evie dug into her bag once more and pulled out her headphones. She was getting a little annoyed with all of the instructions and just wished Cullen would tell her whatever he wanted to tell her. She clicked on the video and waited for it to start.

Cullen’s face instantly appeared and he smiled brightly at his cell phone camera. Evie could see that it looked like Cullen was shirtless. “Um…hello Evie,” Cullen told the camera, his voice sounding slightly breathless. “Alistair…maker! Um…Alistair and I wanted to send you a little…video, just to show…fuck...how much we missed you. Alistair would…say hello…but he is a little busy right now.”

Cullen panned the camera down to show Alistair’s head bobbing up and down on his cock. “Maker!” Evie moaned softly as she watched the video, she could feel her panties start to get damp as she watched Alistair’s head move up and down.

“Tell Evie hello Alistair,” Cullen grunted as he ran a hand over the back of Alistair’s head.

Alistair pulled his mouth off of Cullen’s cock with a small pop and continued to run a hand up and down Cullen’s shaft. “Hello Evie. Cullen and I miss you! We are having to find things to do to occupy our time, as you can see.”

With a wink, Alistair opened his mouth and took Cullen again in his mouth. “Oh…Maker!” Cullen panted as Alistair returned to his blow job. 

Evie whimpered slightly as she watched Cullen run his free hand through Alistair’s hair and slowly begin pushing his hips upward, letting Alistair take Cullen deeper into his mouth. Suddenly the camera panned back upwards and Cullen’s face reappeared. “Maker…Evie…we wish you were here…so badly. We miss you…and…we wanted you…to have…something to keep you company…fuck!”

Cullen’s head fell backwards on the pillow and he almost dropped his phone. Evie’s hand slipped under her shirt and bra as she began gently pinching and ghosting her fingers over her nipple. From Cullen’s reaction she knew that Alistair had begun to hum as he sucked on Cullen’s cock. Cullen always reacted this way when she and Alistair did this. They both loved seeing how many times they could make Cullen fall apart like this. 

Evie watched as Alistair’s head began moving up Cullen’s chest. Kissing and sucking each spot that he could reach until he reached Cullen’s lips. Evie watched breathlessly as her two men began kissing each other deeply. She rubbed her thighs together trying to ease the ache between her legs as she watched her men kiss. They buried their hands in each other’s hair as she almost began devouring each other. Alistair broke the kiss and pulled the phone out of Cullen’s loose grip. 

“Ready for the rest of the show Evie?” Alistair asked with a smile as he propped the phone on the nightstand.

Once he was satisfied that the position of the phone gave the perfect view of Cullen on the bed. Alistair reached into the draw of the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube. “Maker!” Evie panted knowing just what was coming next. 

She pulled her hand away from her nipple and hit pause on the movie. Tugging her headphones off and placing the laptop on the bed, she quickly stood up. She pulled her pantyhose and panties out from under her shirt. Evie tossed them into her suitcase as she pulled out a small blue vibrator that the boys had insisted she take with her on this tip. Seeing the video, she now knew that they had planned all of this from the very beginning. She hurried back over to the bed and hit play on the video again.

She turned the vibrator on low and slipped it under her skirt, moving it slowly over her clit as she watched Alistair begin rubbing the lube over his shaft. Alistair walked back to the bed and climbed back on it as he spread Cullen’s legs. He squirted more lube on his fingers as he slipped on inside Cullen. Cullen muttered something and began flexing his hips as Alistair got him ready. 

Evie watched transfixed Cullen reached down and began stroking himself in time with Alistair’s fingers. After what felt like hours, Cullen finally spoke breaking the spell over Evie. “Just fuck me already!” Cullen begged.

Alistair smiled brightly at Cullen. “As you wish.”

Alistair pulled his fingers out of Cullen and spread Cullen’s legs even wider as he settled between them. From this angle Evie couldn’t see Alistair enter Cullen but she knew when he did by the sounds of Cullen’s moans. “Fuck!” Cullen cried out. 

Evie’s began to pant as she watched Alistair slowly began thrusting his hips. She moved the vibrator from her clit to her pussy. She started sliding it in and out of her in time with Alistair’s thrusts. “Harder!” Cullen begged as one of his hands gripped the headboard behind his head and his other slid up and down his cock.

Alistair moved Cullen’s legs to rest on his shoulders and began fucking him harder. “Maker yes!” Cullen cried out.

The sound of skin slapping again skin was the only sound Evie could hear as she continued to watch the movie. She could feel her orgasm build as she watched her men. She could see that they were getting close too. She reached down with her free hand and began sliding her fingertips over her clit as she continued to match Alistair’s speed. “Al…almost there Alistiar!” Cullen pleaded.

Alistair shifted slightly and now the sound of the headboard hitting the wall was added to the pants and moans in the room. Evie’s breath quickened and she moaned loudly as she felt her world explode. On the screen she watched as Cullen’s body stiffened and began to shake. He cried out in pleasure as his cock erupted sending his cum all over his chest. “Fuck!” Alistair panted as he watched Cullen cum. 

He thrust his hips faster, pressing Cullen deeper into the mattress and let out a roar as his own orgasm hit. He spilled is cum deep inside Cullen and collapsed on top of Cullen. Reach up Cullen wrapped his arms around Alistair and the two gently kissed as they both calmed down. Alistair reached over and grabbed Cullen’s phone.  
“We hope you enjoyed the movie Evie,” Alistair said, the sleepiness evident in his voice. 

“Night Evie! Sleep tight and don’t miss us too much. We love you!” Cullen told the camera right before Alistair turned off the video camera. 

Evie pulled the vibrator out of her and tossed it on the bed beside her as she turned the video off. She grabbed her phone and sent Cullen and Alistair a group message. “I loved the video. Can’t wait to reenact it when I get home!”

They instantly replied that they both looked forward to seeing her when she got home. Evie shook her head and put her phone back down on the night stand. She stood up and decided quickly decided that it was for the best if she just skipped going out for dinner tonight. She could just pick up a quick salad at the grab and go sandwich shop in the hotel lobby. 

She went to go take a quick shower after she cleaned her vibrator and then headed down stairs to eat. As she grabbed a salad she wondered if she should return the favor by making her own movie for the two of them or if she should just make them wait for when she returned. Decisions, decisions. That would have to wait until after dinner. She was way too hungry to decide right now.


End file.
